


Malam Berdua, Denganmu

by LizAlvi



Series: HajunAllen Anthology [1]
Category: Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: Allen is cute, Cuddle, Drabble, Fluff, Hajun is smitten, M/M, Maybe not tho, Me trying to wrote a 1k words fanfiction but ended up with drabble instead, Short, With a bit of angst if you squint, midnight cuddles, very short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAlvi/pseuds/LizAlvi
Summary: Hajun tahu Allen punya mimpi buruk
Relationships: Sugasano Allen/Yeon Hajun
Series: HajunAllen Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202075
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Malam Berdua, Denganmu

Allen mengunjungi kamarnya lagi malam ini.

Sebuah kebiasaan yang timbul sejak mereka mulai tinggal bersama. Hajun tahu, kadangkala ada masa di mana alam mimpi tidak terlalu bersahabat. Ketika dunia yang diciptakan alam bawah sadar aktif mengorek trauma lama. Membuat luka yang telah sedikit pudar kembali berdarah dalam merah paling terang. Tiap tetesnya mengandung cerita. Puluhan hingga ratusan kisah pilu yang lebih baik dilupakan. Lebih baik hilang menuju jurang tanpa batas.

Bila itu terjadi, Allen akan terbangun, tidak bisa terlelap lagi. Dia cerita waktu pertama kali mengguncang tubuh Hajun, menariknya menuju kenyataan di tengah gelap malam, hanya ditemani cercah purnama yang menusuk dari celah tirai. Suara Allen serak, ragu-ragu meminta izin untuk tidur satu kasur. Pipi pria itu merona malu, tak bisa menatap mata Hajun secara langsung. Tidak heran, usianya dua puluh satu, Allen sadar diri ini kekanakan, tapi ketika bunga tidur tak mampu lagi memberi proteksi akan kejamnya dunia—Allen tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghadapi.

Menjalani kehidupan bisa melelahkan. Selain Tuhan, tidak ada yang tahu takdir macam apa yang mungkin menghampiri. Tenggelam dalam samudera mimpi merupakan cara untuk melepaskan penat itu.

Semenjak saat itu, ketika Hajun merasakan ranjangnya memberat, dia tahu Allen datang. Dia tahu Allen kesulitan tidur. Tahu ia diganggu oleh memorinya sendiri.

Rambut Allen menggelitik pipi dan leher, wangi sampo langsung menguar menusuk nostril, bersamaan dengan napas hangat yang terembus pada ceruk, membuat getar asing merayapi sekujur badan—Hajun sangat sadar. Kantuknya hilang bagai nyala lilin dijepit jari.

Dan tanpa ragu-ragu sedikitpun, dua lengannya melingkari pinggang Allen, membawanya mendekat. Teriakan terkejut samar terdengar dari sosok dalam dekapannya. Allen bergerak-gerak pelan, kaget karena Hajun tiba-tiba membuat gerakan seintim ini. Ini pertama kalinya, sejak mereka menghabiskan waktu seranjang, Hajun balas memeluk—karena biasanya hanya Allen yang melekat.

Toh, tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Allen menyerah. Dia akhirnya menyender pada Hajun, tak berbuat apapun sampai beberapa menit kemudian, dengkuran halus lolos dari buah bibirnya yang manis. Dengkusan stabil menggelitik pun lantas menyusul.

Betapa Hajun ingin meraup kemanisan itu. Betapa Hajun ingin merenggut semua udara menggelitik itu.

Hajun dapat menyalahkan angutnya esok hari untuk pelukan ini. Sekarang, dia hanya ingin menunggui candra turun lalu diganti baskara di langit, bersama hangat tubuh Allen yang lama-kelamaan terasa membakar.

Namun, ah, bila itu Allen, Hajun pikir ia tidak masalah.

Untuk hangus dalam lejitan apinya, Hajun akan merasa itu sebuah kehormatan.

**Author's Note:**

> Udh lama ga nulis fanfic huhu jadi maap klo aneh :'(
> 
> Klo OOC juga mmp ya hsgsjs ak lom terlalu nyemplung Pararai /nangis


End file.
